Torn
by harry-hermione2041992
Summary: Hermione likes Harry,Harry likes Hermione too,but put in Ron and Malfoy,what do you get?RR!


**Torn**  
  
Disclaimer:All characters and everything else except the plot is owned by J.K.Rowling!If only it was me...................  
  
A/N:7th year!Voldemort has been defeated.  
  
On with the story!:

17 years old Harry Potter woke up on a summer morning only to fing himself thinking about the loss of the second war.Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody had been taken by Voldemort.  
  
Only 17 years old,Harry Potter was already a common name in every magical household.But that didn't stop his aunt and uncle from treating him like vermin.They ignored him where ever he went.He wondered what he was doing in their household even after Voldemort's death.  
  
"Hoot!"From afar,Harry saw and heard an owl flying towards his room.The owl was tawny and big,even bigger than Hedwig.The owl flew in,dropped a letter on Harry and landed next to Hedwig.Hedwig seemed pleased to have a visitor and gladly shared her water bowl with the male owl.She semmed attracted to him.Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's Hermione here.The owl who delivered my letter is a family owl,his name is "Hermes",named after me.I know it's your birthday soon,my parents have allowed me to invite you and Ron over for the remaining holidays.Hope to see you in three days!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry reread the letter twice before taking out a spare bit of parchment and scribbled.  
  
Dear Hermione, I should be able to come.My aunt and uncle will be more than happy to let me leave.Do not bother to pick me up,I'll take the Knight Bus.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Harry read the letter once before tying it to Hermes leg and letting him off.Hedwig seemed reluctant to see him go.  
  
"There there Hedwig,we're going to Hermione's,you'll be able to see him everyday."Harry said,detecting Hedwig's sadness.  
  
In the afternoon,while the Dursleys were in the kitchen having lunch,Harry came in and told them the news.  
  
"Who'd want you in their house?"Dudley asked disgusted.  
  
"At least I can fit in the front door,Dudders"Harry teased.  
  
"One more word,boy and you're not going."Uncle Vernon scolded.  
  
"Whatever"Harry said as he rolled his eyes"You're not stopping me,I am over 16 and can use magic anywhere I want."  
  
Three days later,Harry packed his bag and left the house.For once,Uncle Vernon seemed happy to see Harry.  
  
"Goodbye,Harry,I see you're friends are not here yet,maybe they forgot about you."  
  
"I'm going there myself.Goodbye."Harry said as he waved out his right hand.  
  
"Bang!"The Knight Bus appeared in an instance.  
  
"Ello!Ey,Ern,it's Arry Potter!Ello there Arry,Where to now?"Stan asked.  
  
"Err...The Granger's "Harry said,not sure where that was"You know where that is right?'  
  
"Of course,Arry,come on board."Stan said as he pulled Harry up.

The Knight Bus pulled over at a little house in Manchester.  
  
"There you go Arry,the Grangers..."Stan said as he threw Harry's bags out"See ya around then,bye!"  
  
Harry picked up his things,waved at Stan and begin dragging his things towards the Grangers.Hermione came out of the house in time to see Harry.She ran and pulled Harry into a tight hug which knock the wind out of him.  
  
"Harry!It's so good to see you!Ron's not here yet,he'll be coming tomorrow.Come on!Let me help you."She said as she picked Harry's things up.  
  
"No needed,they're heavy."Harry said as he took his things from her.His hands touched hers.A chill went down Harry's spine."Gosh,why do I feel like that when I touched her?"Harry thought.  
  
Harry dragged his things into the house.  
  
"You'll be staying in the guest's room with Ron,Harry.That's the lounge,the dining room's there and my bedroom is just beside the toilet."Hermione said.  
  
Harry wasn't listening,he looked around the house.It was too cosy to be true.It was not too big,yet not too small.There was only one word to describe it.Classy.  
  
"Earth to Harry..."Hermione said as she waved her hand in front of him.  
  
"Oh!"Harry said startled."I like it,it's relly nice,like you."the last two words startled Harry and Hermione.Harry didn't even know why he said that.  
  
"Glad you like it"Hermione said as she suppressed a giggle.She was blushing.  
  
"And here comes my parents,lawful owners of this house,Mr Ryan Granger and Mrs Emma Granger."Hermione teased.  
  
"Hello,Mr and Mrs Granger,I'm Harry,Harry Potter,nice to meet you."Harry said as put out his hand.  
  
"And nice to meet you"Mr Granger replied in his deep voice"Hermione has told us all about you and that boy named....Ron,best friends eh."  
  
"Dad......"Hermione said,still blushing.  
  
"Mrs Granger here,you're the famous Harry Potter right,the one who saved my daughter on countless occasion?"  
  
"Err,yeah,but she saved my neck on several occasions too,we worked as a team to survive."Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah,teamwork...the most important thing to survival."Hermione said,trying to cut in"Come on Harry,I'll bring you to you're room."The next day,Ron arrived in the afternoon while Harry and Hermione were out in the garden talking.  
  
"Hey guys its great to see you again"Ron said as he went into the house,followed by Harry and Hermione.  
  
There was the usual introduction(Mr Granger seemed to have preferred Harry to Ron)and then Ron was brought to Harry's room where he unpacked.  
  
Early next morning,Hermione was up and banging on the boys door.  
  
"Hey,Get up!Get up!Sleepyheads!"  
  
Harry and Ron woke up irritated."Why does she have to do this!"  
  
Harry opened the door and his jaws dropped.Hermione was wearing a tank top which he had never seen her in before.Ron's jaws dropped too when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Mione,you..er look great."he commented.  
  
"Thanks,Come on,we're going the movies!Then we'll get Harry a present in London."Hermione exclaimed"Go get dressed.  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed in an instance and had breakfast.Ron seemed to e staring at Hermione the whole time.After breakfast,Mrs Granger dropped the trio off at the mall before heading off to work.  
  
"What are movies,Mione?"Ron questioned.  
  
"It's something you watch on a big screen.We're watching Troy today."Hermione said.  
  
Hermione paid for the tickets and popcorn before they headed in.The show ws fairly nice though Ron was complaining about the soundsystem being too loud.  
  
"It's like that Ron"Hermione explained.  
  
The trio got on the Knight Bus(to Ron's dismay)and headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron.Hermione got Harry theBook of Defensive Spells,while Ron got Harry theSeek your way to the elites:A seekers guide book all at Flourish and Botts.They enjoyed sundaes at Florean Forstues(that's how u spell it?)while talking about N.E.W.Ts. Hermione seemed extremely agitated at the thought of N.E.W.Ts that Harry and Ron quickly changed the subject to Quidditch,something which bore Hermione.After their trip to Diagon Alley,the trio took the Knight Bus back to the Grangers.  
  
Exhausted,the trio dumped their bags on the floor and found their Hogwarts letter on the dining table.Hermione was Head Girl,but to Harry's surprise and to Ron's dismay,Harry was Head Boy though Ron was still a prefect.  
  
"It must have Dumbledore."Harry thought,remembering his outbreak in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Congratukations Harry!Never thought that would happen!Ron must be upset!"Hermione said.  
  
Ron was indeed upset,but not with Harry,somehow with the school.Harry never knew why.Surprisingly,they also received a note saying that a Hogsmeade visit would occur on the first Sunday of their return.Upon reading this,Ron pulled Hermione aside.Harry stared at them for awhile,before he heard Ron say"I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
Ron walked towards Harry with a grin on his face.  
  
"Am I glad on what?Hermione has agreed to go out with me to Hogsmeade,like a date.My first step."  
  
Hermione came over.Ron put an arm over Hermione and continued"Sorry Harry,but you'll have to go alone."Hermione shrugged Ron's arm off,looking irritated."Hermione here has agreed to be my girlfriend."  
  
"I have not agreed!"Hermione exclaim,anxiously looking at Harry.  
  
"So...Will you..."  
  
"I need to go to the toilet."Hermione cut in and ran off.  
  
"Girls!"Ron said,irritated  
  
"Well at least she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you."Harry said.  
  
"Yeah,sorry again Harry,maybe you can go with Ginny or Neville."Ron said"Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight"Harry responded as he magicked the switch off with his wand. 


End file.
